Sonny With A Chance of Camping
by SterlingKnightFan
Summary: The cast of So Random! are going on a camping trip but what happens when a certain jerkthrob also comes? Read to find out! Story is way better that summary! This is my first story! Rated T because I'm new here and I don't know how to rate it.CHANNY!
1. The announcement

**Hi everyone!! I'm so excited!! This is my first story and I'm so happy! Please review and tell me what you think! I would also be glad to hear any comments or tips about my writing! Hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Sonny With A Chance Of Camping

The Announcement 

It was just another ordinary day at So Random!. Tawni was looking in a mirror, Zora was building another contraption, Nico and Grady were playing

video games, and Sonny was sitting on the couch. They were all in the Prop House talking about the sketch they just did. Suddenly Marshall came in.

"I have great news, guys," Marshall said excitedly.

"Robert Pattinson is guest starring on So Random?" Tawni asked as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"No."

"They're serving cheese in the lunch room?" Grady asked, smiling like a goofball.

"Nope."

"We're having another peace picnic?" Sonny asked, smiling hugely.

"Okay, stop guessing," Marshall said, annoyed. "You're all going camping!"

"WHAT?!" Tawni screamed, horrified. She dropped the mirror she was holding. Luckily, it fell on the carpet so it didn't break. "There's dirt and bugs and I'll get my outfit dirty!" She whined.

Sonny walked over to Tawni and put her hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Come on, Tawni. Maybe it'll be fun," Sonny said enthusiastically.

"Oh and I forgot to mention that Chad Dylan Cooper is going with you," Marshall said, grinning.

This time it was Sonny's turn to scream.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Outside Chad's Dressing Room....

Sonny walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door with a gold star and the letters C.D.C on it. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" asked a familiar voice from inside the dressing room.

"It's Sonny. Chad,open the door."

"You know, you can say _please,_" Chad said arrogantly.

"Fine. _Please_ open the door." An annoyed Sonny said.

The door opened and Chad stood there in his Mackenzie Falls outfit.

"You're going camping with us?" Sonny asked.

"Yea. I thought it would be good for my publicity. I want people to know me for who I'm not. I want people to think I'm a good guy and eco-friendly instead of a stuck up, bad boy, heartthrob that hates dirt," Chad smirked.

"But you are a stuck up, bad boy heartthrob that hates dirt!" Sonny was really angry that Chad was only going on the camping trip for good publicity. This was just like the time he made people think that he was nice and that Sonny was a diva in her interview with Santiago Horaldo.

"Really Sonny? Am I really?" He looked at her with his deep blue eyes, trying to get her lost in them. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work.

"Yes. You are. Really."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

With each "fine" and "good" they said they took a step towards each other until their faces were just inches apart.

"So we're good?" Chad asked.

"Oh we're so good."

They stood there like that for a few moments, getting lost in each others' eyes. Without realizing what he was doing, Chad started leaning in, about to kiss her but Tawni came running down the hall to Sonny and Chad pulled away quickly. Tawni tugged on Sonny's arm. Sonny broke away from Chad's stare and turned to Tawni.

"Sonny, you have to help me pack for the trip. I've never been camping before so I don't know what clothes to bring."

"Okay Tawni," Sonny said happily.

Sonny and Tawni walked to their dressing room in silence and when they got in Tawni shut the door and turned to Sonny.

"So what was that all about?" Tawni asked.

"What was what all about?" Sonny was confused.

"You and Chad! I see the way you two look at each other! Why don't you guys just admit that you like each other already?" Tawni threw her hands up in the air frustrated and sat down on the chair by her vanity and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"W-what? I don't like Chad!" Sonny said, using her high voice. "And I'm sure Chad doesn't like me." Her voice got serious and it sounded a little disappointed.

"Ugh! You two are so blind! Everyone knows you guys like each other except you two. Open your eyes!" Tawni put her hands on Sonny's shoulders and shook her lightly. Suddenly her eyes started to widen and she screamed, "Oh my gosh! I'm caring again!"

"Tawni, you said you needed me to help pack your clothes for the camping trip. Let's get started." Sonny was trying to steer the subject away from Chad.

"Okay," Tawni said. She was trying to look like she was listening to Sonny but her thoughts were far away. She was trying to figure out how to get Sonny and Chad together. A plan started forming in her head. It was perfect but she was going to need some help.

* * *

**Hey I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 will be up soon! Review!**


	2. Tent Buddies

**Hi! A big thanks to cheerleader19500, Xx KittyRawr xX, and Daydreaming Author for reviewing! Here's chapter 2!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tent Buddies

_My plan is brilliant! I'm pretty _and_ smart!_ Tawni thought happily as she walked to the Mackenzie Falls studio. She walked up to Portlyn's dressing room and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Portlyn standing there wearing her plaid skirt and tie that she wears on Mackenzie Falls.

"What do you want, random?" Portlyn asked rudely.

"I need your help," Tawni said. She looked around to see if if anyone was there listening. "I'm trying to get "Sonny and Chad together and I have a plan but I need you to help me," Tawni whispered to Portlyn.

"Okay. I wanted to get Chad and Sonny together also but I didn't know how. I'll help. Tell me the plan."

Tawni whispered her plan into Portlyn's ear and as she was doing that a huge, devious smile slowly spread across Portlyn's face. After that, they both ran off to start the plan.

A Few Minutes Later...

The loud speaker came on and Marshall said, "Will the cast of So Random!, Chad, Portlyn, and Chasity come to my office now?"

Tawni and Portlyn walked to Marshall's office talking about lipgloss. Tawni and Portlyn are starting to be really good friends. Everyone else also came to Marshall's office. There were two couches in his office. Tawni, Portlyn, Nico, and Chasity sat on one couch and Sonny, Zora, Grady, and Chad sat on the other couch. Sonny and Chad didn't look too thrilled to be sitting next to each other.

"Now, I called you here for two reasons. 1)Two more people are going on the camping trip also. Portlyn and Chasity said they want to come so now they are. 2) There are four tents so there's going to be two people in each tent. You can't complain about who you are sharing the tent with because the list is already written and it's final!" Marshall stated.

Everyone looked nervously around the room, scared of who they might end up with.

"But I need my own tent! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Marshall glared at Chad. "I said it's final ,Chad. Everyone is sharing a tent including you."

"Fine," Chad said, defeated. He crossed his arms over his chest and slouched down on the couch pouting.

"Okay so here is the list that says who your buddy is. Zora and Chasity, Nico and Grady, Tawni and Portlyn, and Sonny and Chad," Marshall stated as he read the paper he held.

"What?!" Chad and Sonny screamed simultaneously. Their eyes met and both of theirs were filled with horror and betrayal. How could Marshall do this to them?

"But she's a girl! And I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad said.

"Sorry Chad but what's done is done. Now, everyone go home, pack and get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow!" Marshall dismissed everyone and they all went home.

***At Sonny's House***

Sonny went home and told her mom everything that happened. She told her how she hates Chad and doesn't want to share a tent with him.

"Do you want me to write a note?" Connie asked her daughter.

"No mom. Marshall said it was final and that he can't change it," Sonny said sadly.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm sure everything will be fine. You can get to know each other and become good friends," Connie smiled softly at Sonny.

"But I don't want to get to know him. He's a stuck up, self centered, jerk that only cares about himself!" Sonny half shouted.

"I'm sure that under that facade there's a sweet and sensitive Chad." Connie put her hand on Sonny's back, comforting her.

"Maybe there is or maybe there's just more rude Chad. I mean, sure he has his moments but then he just goes back to self centered Chad."

Connie opened her mouth to say something but Sonny cut her off saying, "Well I'm going to pack and then I'm going to bed. Goodnight mom." She didn't want to talk about Chad anymore so she went to her room. She packed all of the stuff that she needed and put on her pajamas. She sat in her bed thinking about what her mom said. Then she decided to go to sleep so she wouldn't be tired tomorrow but Chad kept creeping into her thoughts. What if there was a sweet side to Chad?

Well I guess I'm going to find out, Sonny thought. Then she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! The camping trip is going to start in the next chapter! It might take a few days to put up because it might be a long chapter. Review!**


	3. Plane Ride

I am soooo sorry i didn't update in so long! First my teacher called my mom and told her I haven't been doing my homework so they set time limits for me to use my computer. Then my mom thought I was doing inappropriate things on the computer but I wasn't! So she didn't let me go on my laptop for 2 weeks! So I didn't have time to type it. But now it's over so here it is! Hope you like it!

* * *

Sonny woke up early in the morning and changed into her clothes for the day. She ate breakfast, took her purple suitcase and drove to the studio. When she arrived she saw everyone was already in the prop house except Chad. Everyone stood next to their suitcase. Each person had one except Tawni who had three pink suitcases.

"Tawni we're going for a week not a month," Sonny said, eyeing Tawni's suitcases.

"I only brought the necessary things,"Tawni twirled her hair.

Sonny let it go and asked,"Where's Chad?"

"He didn't show up yet," Nico answered.

"Well he better show up soon because our flight leaves in an hour and a half. It takes 15 minutes to get to the airport and about 45 minutes to get through security and everything depending on how many people are there," An aggravated Sonny said.

"Talking about me?" The voice came from behind them. They all turned around to find Chad smirking and leaning casually by the door with his arms crossed over his chest and a blue suitcase next to him.

"You're late Chad." Sonny sounded annoyed.

"Well I'm always fashionably late,"Chad said with a smirk.

Sonny sighed and tried to change the subject because she didn't want to get into one of their fights right now so she said, "Well come on. We have to get to the airport."

"Fine."

"Fine." It was an involuntary reaction for Sonny to answer Chad. She couldn't help it. It just slipped out.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we-"

Chad got cut off by Tawni screaming "Yes, you're good! Can we go now?"

"Sure," Marshall said. "Everyone follow me."

Everyone followed Marshall out to the parking lot where a limo was parked. The cast of So Random! stood there staring at it with their mouths open and said "woah". All except for Tawni who stood there with a bored expression on her face.

"You guys have never been in a limo before," Chad said but he wasn't so surprised.

"No," Grady said sadly.

"Well I have," Tawni said flipping her hair.

They all put their luggage in the back and got into the limo. Sonny was so excited. She was bouncing in her seat.

"So have any of you ever been camping?" Sonny asked with a huge grin. Everyone shook their heads.

"What?! None of you have ever been camping? I used to go camping all the time in Wisconsin. Don't worry. I'll you everything you need to know," She said cheerfully. "You're going to love it!"

Sonny told them all about what you do when you go camping until the limo pulled up to the airport. They all got out of the limo, took their luggage and went inside the airport. They passed through security and customs pretty quickly but security stopped Zora when she went through the metal detector because she had some screws for her catapult in her pocket. Then they went to their gate to wait. They had 15 minutes until they allowed passengers to board the plane. They all went around the airport and bought food and magazines for the trip. When they were done they boarded the plane. They all sat in first class. Sonny sat in 1A while Chad sat in 1B. Tawni and Chasity sat across from them. Nico and Grady sat in seats 2A and 2B and Marshall and Portlyn sat in 2C and 2D. After the plane was in the air and reached cruising altitude, Chasity agreed to switch seats with and Portlyn talked animatedly the whole ride. Somewhere during the ride, Sonny fell asleep and her head rested on Chad's chest.

_She looks so peaceful and cute when she's asleep. Stupid cute_," Chad thought.

He could sit there and watch her sleep forever. He watched her as the time flew by.

"Please fasten your seat belts. We are preparing for our decent into New Jersey," The flight attendant said into the microphone.

Chad looked at Sonny's face, deciding if he should wake her up. She looks so peaceful but they were landing. Chad hesitantly tapped Sonny's shoulder.

"Sonny. Sonshine, wake up," Chad said, shaking her slightly. She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily. Then reality hit and she blushed realizing she fell asleep on Chad's chest and quickly got up.

"We're landing," Chad said quietly.

"Okay." She buckled her seatbelt and stared out the window. The plane landed and everyone got out and found their luggage. The casts boarded a bus and it started driving towards the mountains. Sonny continued to tell everyone about camping.

".... you make a campfire, roast marshmallows, and make smores!"

"What are smores?" Nico asked.

"A Smore is like a sandwitch made of graham crackers, chocolate, and a roasted marshmallow."

"That sounds tasty," Grady said, licking his lips.

The bus stopped and everyone looked outside their windows. There were huge trees and a lake. There was a large spot that was cleared so they can set up camp. Everyone got out of the bus and stood in front of Marshall.

"Alright guys. Get your tent out of the bus and start pitching."

* * *

Sorry it's not so long. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm not that kind of person who only cares about the reviews. But if you do review you'll make my day. So if you want to make me really happy than review! oh and if you have any ideas on how the tent pitching goes I'd be happy to take them!


	4. I'm so sorry!

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time!! **

**I just don't have enough time to write more!**

** I'm so super busy with school work! **

**I think I'm going to give up on this story or just wait until the summer to write it. **

**Sorry!!!!**


End file.
